celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Pajama Party
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Pajama Party is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a pajama party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, and plent of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from classic Barney videos. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Riders in the Sky and BJ and Baby Bop. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Pajama Party is about to begin. Song List # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) # London Bridge (Taken from: A "Little" Mother Goose / Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # Colors Make Me Happy (Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) # Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Try It, You'll Like It!) # The Popcorn Song (Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) # The Muffin Man (Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun!) # This is the Way (Taken from: Seven Days a Week) # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) # The Rocket Song (Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) # How Does He Yodel (Taken from: Howdy, Friends!) # The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Sweet as Honey) # Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) # Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) # A Silly Hat (Taken from: Count Me In!) # It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) # Roll Over (Taken from: The One and Only You) # The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: You Can Do It!) # Listen to the Night Time (Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) # I Love You Cast * Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner and Antwaun Steele) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) Additional Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Curtis (Monté Black) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Riders In The Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV logo * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Barney Barney and Friends Barney s Pajama Party FULL * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD Version) HD/HQ Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART